


Kisses, Mistletoe and a Little Tears for Christmas.

by Phantomhive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gay Love, Happy Ending, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Tears, some tears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive/pseuds/Phantomhive
Summary: Un OS navideño donde Liam lamentablemente se irá para Manchester pero Niall hace una buena fiesta, Zayn y Perrie no se separan siempre sonriéndose cariñosos, Harry tropezando con todo y un Louis enamorado esperando su anhelado beso bajo el muérdago.





	

Había cerveza, chupitos, adornos navideños, música a todo vapor y personas borrachas. 

¿La razón? Navidad y tenían que pasarla juntos.

¿La verdadera excusa? Liam se iba a mudar a Manchester y no lo volverían a ver por un largo tiempo.

Todos bailaban animados, felices y al borde del colapso etílico. Había muérdago cada ciertos pasos por encima de sus cabezas y todos se besaban. Pero por una razón Louis evitaba esas zonas.  Aparte de que no quería sentir labios desconocidos al azar, él solo veía ciertos labios carnosos color cereza.... Podían ser los de su mejor amigo Harry.

Amigos desde muy pequeños con los chicos pero él tenía cierto cariño extra especial con Harry y solo él; podía abrazar como a un koala a Zayn pero a Harry le brindaba abrazos que te llenaban de un inmenso calor indescriptible, como un bebé recién nacido. Podía sonreírle a Niall por sus chistes, pero miraría con inmenso cariño a un Harry contando malos chistes. Agradecería a Liam por ayudarle cuando esté enfermo pero besaría a Harry en la mejilla por el té que le haga.

Si. Diferentes tipos de cariño, y Louis cree que se nota demasiado su enamoramiento hacia Harry.

Louis sale de su burbuja de pensamientos cuando lo tumban al sofá accidentalmente. La música ha cesado y todos le reclaman a un Harry que tropezó con los cables de los parlantes. Louis sonríe con cariño y se levanta del sofá.  Ayuda a Harry para levantarse tendiéndole una mano y él le regala una sonrisa tímida, digna de un gatito bebé.

"Tranquilo, Haz." Caminan al sofá cogidos de la mano  y puede que Louis grite emocionado internamente. "Cualquiera se caería con esos estúpidos cables, cariño."

"Lou, no. Solo yo y mis torpes piernas." Hace un puchero.

"¡No que-" no termina porque es interrumpido por gritos que alegan por la música.

Todos alegan, sacuden sus brazos y sus ceños están fruncidos. 

"¡Harry! ¡Ven y arregla la música! "

"¡Alguien que ayude acá!"

"¡Harry!"

"¡HARRY!"

Louis se tensa enojado y se va a levantar para golpear a todos esos idiotas ebrios. Siente una mano en su rodilla y las mariposas de su pancita saltan alegres. Se gira y mira a Harry.

"Ya está. Mira." Le indica casi en un susurro en su oído, con su aliento caliente y acento marcado.

Y si ya todo paso; Niall está sobre una silla calmando a la multitud, indicando que hay música nueva. Así que ahora se baja de ahí, conecta la memoria, conecta nuevamente los cables y la música suena estruendosamente otra vez.

"¡Sigan bailando! ¡Nada pasó!" grita y se acerca a Harry y a Louis en el sofá. 

"¡Lo siento, Nialler!" es lo primero que dice Harry.

"Nah. Nada pasó compañero." Lo abraza por los hombros y le regala una ebria sonrisa.

"¿Desde hace cuánto estas bebiendo?" aventura Louis, porque es verdad: Niall se ve tan sobrio y para nada ebrio. Cualquiera pensaría en que solo ha tomado agua.

"¿desde hace cuatro horas? No lo sé," Se inclina a tomar de una cerveza que está en la mesa. "pobre el que se ha quedado sin bebida. Aún estoy consciente, mírame, lucido como el árbol de navidad, además ¡soy un hijo de Irlanda!"

*

Cuando es de madrugada y casi todos los invitados se han ido, Louis solo ha tomado tres cervezas. Zayn charla con su novia Perrie la cual está muy ebria y está apunto de dormirse, pero no lo hace porque Zayn no para de hablar y sonreírle. Liam y Niall comparten una botella de vodka en el suelo, contándose chistes y riendo como críos. Sophia, la novia de Liam duerme en el sofá con maquillaje en sus mejillas, aún no superando que Liam se ira de la ciudad, y ella sin poder acompañarlo.

Louis acuna la cara de Sophia en sus piernas para que ella esté más cómoda, piensa él, mienras vigila abrumado como Harry y Nick hablan cada vez más cerca en un rincón cerca de la puerta de salida.

¿Por qué no se va? ¿No se había ido hace rato ese imbécil?, se pregunta un Louis celoso. Tensa las piernas y siente como Sophia se remueve dormida.

Sigue observándolos a distancia hasta que al parecer finalizan la conversación y se despiden. Nick trata de besarlo porque- oh Dios, hay muérdago en la puerta de entrada, todo un truco de Nick, el hecho de hablar con Harry distrayéndolo y llevarlo ahí.

Louis aparta la mirada dolido. No quiere ver que pasará- porque Louis ya sabe que es y le duele. A cambio, coge hebras del cabello de Sophia y hace varias trenzas delgadas.

Él no quiere dañar su amistad con Harry, ama a Harry pero sabe que no es correspondido. Sabe que Harry le ve como a un hermano, y sin embargo sigue doliendo para Louis porque desea que Harry le ame de igual manera. No como si fuese su maldito hermano. Así que si, esta celoso de Nick porque el día de navidad obtuvo un delicioso beso de Harry y él está ahí, llorando en su interior mientras hace miserables trenzas a una borracha y dormida Sophia.

Escucha como se cierra la puerta, luego pasos (los únicos pasos ya que todos están muy ebrios como para caminar adecuadamente) y luego se hunde el brazo del sofá en la parte que él está sentado. Pero Louis no alza la cara, solo.... espera.

"Lou." Y oh, ya sabía quién era, pero no quiere- realmente Louis no desea alzar la mirada.

Tocan su brazo suavemente, con solo un dedo.

"Lou, mírame. ¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada, Haz." Miente y luego agrega "creo que estoy muy ebrio."

"No mientas, eres peor que yo en eso," susurra tocando la cabeza de Louis, y él se inclina casi por instinto para mas caricias "Solo has tomado tres cervezas en toda la noche."

Louis se rinde y mira hacia arriba donde Harry le mira, literalmente con un interrogante en toda su cara de bebé.

"Nada."

"¿Te molesto algo? Venga  y dime. Soy- t-tu mejor amigo."

Louis escucha su corazón romperse y cree que todos en la sala de la casa de Niall escucharon eso también. Se atreve a mirar hacia atrás donde está la barra americana- donde Zayn, y lo está viendo casi con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su brazos listos para entrar en acción. Niall y Liam no son la excepción. Suspira.

"Nada." Se levanta con cuidado, dejando a Sophia en el sofá y camina para ir a la cocina cuando lo detienen en la puerta.

"Venga cuéntame."

"No pasa nada."

Siente su hígado también romperse y se atreve a mirar por el hombro de Harry. Todos lo miran a él, entonces Liam señala hacia arriba, Louis mira y oh...

"Muérdago." Suelta un poco alto.

"¿Qué?" Harry mira hacia arriba y sonríe instantáneamente con todo y hoyuelos. "Entonces... Lou..."

Louis se golpea mentalmente, desea tener cadenas para frenar a su acelerado corazón. Se seca el dorso de las manos en el pantalón y se permite mirar los labios de Harry.

Y ya que, piensa Louis con la poca cordura que le queda.

Se alza en puntitas y le dan un beso en los labios cerrando los ojos, haciendo que sus pestañas queden sobre sus pómulos delicados y exquisitos a la vista. Harry sonríe y lo coge por las caderas encorvándose un poco. Y oh- los labios de Harry saben a gloria, cereza y cerveza, Louis decide que será su sabor favorito a partir de ahí. Se separan por aire y estallan los aplausos y la risa de Niall.

"Ya era hora compañeros." Niall alza las cejas divertido.

Zayn, Perrie, Liam y una adormilada Sophia asiente sonriendo.

"Todo el muérdago era por algo, ¿no creen?" dice Zayn.

"¿Todo planeado? Rayos." Louis se sonroja hasta las orejas. "Soy muy evidente."

"Tú y Harry muy evidentes, tímidos e idiotas. Si." Dice Liam sonriendo como un padre orgulloso.

"Teníamos que interceder," se excusa Niall "así que compre todo el muérdago que podía."

Louis de pronto se percata de un brazo en sus caderas haciendo un poco de fuerza y ve a Harry sonriéndole. Pero se siente mal.

"Besaste a Nick, sin embargo." Dice triste.

Harry tensa los hombros y sacude la cabeza negativamente, varias veces.

"No. No lo deje, me corrí a un lado y solo lo abrace." El agarre en sus caderas es más fuerte.

"Bien," exhala. Se voltea en el abrazo algo extraño y mira a Harry a los ojos desde abajo. Lo toca en el abdomen con sus deditos suaves. "podemos... intentarlo- tu y yo... si podemos- si quieres-"

Harry lo calla con un besito rápido en los labios y le sonríe.

"Siempre pensé en ello pero no sabía si era mutuo el modo en que me gusta y te quiero, Lou. Pero ahora que está claro, me encantaría un tu y yo."

Louis puede a acostumbrarse a que Harry lo abrace por las caderas, le dé besitos rápidos y le sonría con todo y hoyuelos.

*

Cuando pasan tres semanas desde aquel día de navidad, Louis recibe más besitos tiernos pero ahora todos lloran la partida de Liam.

Todos están en el aeropuerto con ojos tristes mirando como Liam calma a su novia Sophia que se niega a aceptar la realidad y dejar que se vaya. Él coge la cara congestionada de Sophia y le besa los parpados, la nariz, la frente, mejillas y labios varias veces. La abraza y él se quita sus propias lágrimas. Cuando Sophia lo suelta, Zayn suelta a Perrie y llorando se arroja con un puchero a los brazos de Liam como un niño pequeño, lo abraza como un koala (con todo y piernas enrolladas) para soltar más lágrimas. Luego Niall, Perrie, Harry y por ultimo Louis.

Cuando llega su turno, hace pucheros y con sus pequeños puños se limpia las lágrimas. Abraza a Liam por los hombros y éste por las caderas. A Louis para ser honesto, no le gusta este tipo de situaciones, trata de evitarlas porque son momentos depresivos. Pero ahí está, llorando, con su naricita roja y triste.

"Liam," suspira "no te vayas, por favor."

"Tengo qué, Boo."

"Pero vamos a extrañarte."

"Lo sé."

"No estés triste, Lou. Haremos videollamada."

"Y una mierda, Payno." Hace un puchero. "No es lo mismo."

"Esto fue lo mismo que paso con el resto, vaya." Dice Liam, alejándose de Louis. Le sonríe con cariño paternal. "le dije a Sophie y a Zayn que cuiden de ti. Ya que yo estaré lejos. Le dije a Harry que cuidara de tu corazón o yo le rompería la cara y a Niall que siempre estuvieran alegre.... Papá pato tiene que irse, Tommo."

Louis asiente triste, comprensivo y se aleja.

Harry lo abraza y le da besitos en las mejillas mientras despiden a Liam con la mano, mientras él se aleja por el pasillo con sus maletas y luego... Nada, se ha ido.

Louis se siente triste, quien no. Así que cuando salen todos del aeropuerto y se montan todos en la camioneta de Niall (Zayn de copiloto, Perrie en la ventana atrás de Zayn, Sophia en la ventana atrás de Niall y Harry en la mitad con Louis en sus piernas, con Niall al volante), Louis se seca las lágrimas y anuncia con voz patosa su idea de una pequeña fiesta solo ellos para alejar la tristeza y, celebrar por los muchos y valiosos años que Liam cuido de ellos como un padre, Sophia se pone feliz luego de eso, y decide llamar a Liam para que establezcan la más fuerte relación a distancia porque no quiere echar a la basura cuatro años de noviazgo. 

Cuando llegan a casa de Niall, él pone música eufórica, Louis y Harry van a la pista improvisada a bailar donde antes estaban los sofás, pero más que todo a saltar cogidos de las manos y dándose besitos alegres en el cuello, labios y nariz.

Todos olvidan que Liam probablemente ya está en su nuevo apartamento en Manchester con sus nuevos compañeros de piso. Y por un momento Zayn, Perrie, Niall, Sophia, Harry y Louis piensan en que solo Liam está cansado y se ha ido a dormir en la vieja casa de sus padres con sus paredes llenas de superhéroes y modelos, porque se aburrió de la fiesta.

Y sí, puede que ellos con el tiempo se acostumbren a la ausencia de Liam, pero siempre todos los días hablan con él por teléfono o videollamada. y Louis ya no se siente tan triste con eso porque Harry siempre besa sus mejillas y lo abraza por las caderas, porque Niall siempre está feliz, porque cuando se enferma Sophia y Zayn lo ayudan lo mejor posible y porque Perrie le ayuda con los deberes de la universidad. 

Y si, Louis se siente mejor, y espera navidad otra vez o verano para volver a ver a Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Es normal subir un One Shot navideño en febrero? ¿si o no? anyway, es muy tierno.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, final feliz obvio con mucho fluff navideño y un poco de drama time.
> 
> Besos y los leo. xx


End file.
